


Dinner for Two

by DonovanS



Series: Mormor OneShots [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dinner, Implied Character Death, Implied Relationships, M/M, Non Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonovanS/pseuds/DonovanS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mmm, Sebastian, you’ve really outdone yourself, do you realize that?” Moriarty cooed, making an incredibly lewd sounds as he sucked another slick piece of meat between his lips. Sashimi was always a pleasure but Ikizukuri held a special place in his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for Two

“Mmm, Sebastian, you’ve really outdone yourself, do you realize that?” Moriarty cooed, making an incredibly lewd sounds as he sucked another slick piece of meat between his lips. Sashimi was always a pleasure but Ikizukuri held a special place in his heart. 

He popped each of his fingers in and out of his mouth with a satisfied groan before picking up a pair of ivory chopsticks from the side of plate. He moved the meat displayed before him from side to side, trying to determine which to try next. A bit of rib caught his eye and he plucked a bit of flesh off it, popping it gingerly in his mouth. 

Sebastian’s barely audible moan caught his attention and he grinned.

“Hello there sleepy head. Hungry?” Moriarty tilted his head innocently as he took a bit of kaku zukuri cut meat from his plate. He held the chopstick’s above the man’s mouth. “Open.”

Moran’s eyes rolled back, he felt dizzy, whatever he’d been slipped made him feel like he was floating and the last thing in the world he wanted food. Still, he opened his mouth obediently and swallowed the instant it hit his tongue. It was a weird taste, like raw pig and cooper. 

The realization hit him within seconds. His neck seemed the only part of him that functioned when he told it to and he lifted his head off the silk pillow Jim had rested it on.

Moriarty smirked at him from his place on the right of their dinner table, before him was a plate, a beautiful show of well cut slices and cubes of meat, some coated with sauces, a few with ginger and wasabi in the shape of flowers around them and in front of it all was Sebastian’s body. His upper arms had tourniquets wrapped around them and below that were long, precise lacerations, exposing the muscles beneath his now pale skin. His chest had a similar series of cuts, sliced into a ‘Y’ that revealed just how much of him had been removed, from chunks of muscle to whole organs. His brain tried to comprehend this when he noticed that most of said organs were still connected, simply removed with care and concern before being placed on decorative plates that matched Jim’s. The image stuck in his head as his eyes shifted to his employer.

Jim seemed perfectly at peace with his now conscience victim. He reached out and plucked another bit of meat from Sebastian’s ribs, making a scene of popping it in his mouth and wrapping his tongue around the utensils lavisiously.

“ _Sssss-ssir…_ ” Moran choked the word out, disgusted and nauseated as he felt the gore shift on his partially visible lungs. 

“My dear Sebastian.” Jim purred the words, rising from his chair and hovering at the head of the table.

“W-why-” Sebastian’s words were cut off as Jim pressed his lips to his with all the care and intimacy of a lover instead of a butcher. 

The colonel closed his eyes and did the best to drunkenly return the upside down kiss even as his employer’s teeth tugged affectionately on his lower lip. 

“Why did you _think_ I insisted you stay in such good shape?”

Jim’s voice was the last thing Moran heard before he slipped back into complete unconsciousness.


End file.
